71
by Zeit's Library
Summary: A Rekenber High Priest mourns his fallen lover and prepares to answer the questions surrounding his death. MxM, Dark Themes, based off Project  A esir RPs.


"I wish I could make you wait for me, my love._Mais je ne peux pas peux I?_*"

His soft voice cracked, loudly. Despite his best efforts, the words sounded forced, brittle; bittersweet. Emotion poured from his burning eyes, threatening to overflow again. The High Priest had already split so many tears for this one body...it definitely wasn't normal for his class: and especially his breed.

Luckily, not many of his fellow Experiments could see him. This area had only one purpose; to burn the remains of those who didn't make it through the numerous, brutal tests Rekenber put them through. This place had a bad reputation and the others were far too spooked to get anywhere near it. That left them alone...one last time.

The High Priest uncoiled himself from the wall, his throat clinching as he pulled himself to his feet. Death wasn't new to him. This situation has happened over and over again all over the known world. Now wasn't the time to break down; lose himself. His legs shook for a second, but reaffirmed themselves as he got closer to the cooling board. Standing over it, with only sunlight from the overhead windows, he couldn't help but admire the body.

It was pale, the tan from months of traveling gone from blood loss. So frail, but similarly taunt and formidable. It was a shadow, a memory, of the body he had learned by touch for months.

If someone, anyone, had said only a few months ago that the Priest would be in such a condition over this Mastersmith; he wouldn't have believed it. Not due to doubt, but more because of what death was; what this room was. To fear your death as an Experiment would almost be like holding your breath; terrified that you would otherwise run out of air. It happened, and all you could do was be thankful for the bit of time you had: no matter how brief it felt.

He knew that...

He _knew_ that...

"I..." The High Priest paused, grinning a little. His delicate hand traveling across the dead man's face. It was cold; so cold. "I talk far too much."

The grin faded. His time was short and soon words would be the only thing to remind him of the Mastersmith. From his coat, the Priest pulled out a small, alabaster box. Even with the separation between them, the heavy scent of myrrh caught the Priest and made him, for a moment, enraptured. With a cool determination, the High Priest snapped the seal of the box and let the amber oil run down the Mastersmith's frozen head and face.

_"La mort n'est pas une extrémité pour nous."_** The High Priest recited, ignoring the crackling of emotion in his voice. "Blessed Freyja, accept your soldier's soul. Embrace Thulium as he crosses death's river and enters your presence._"Cendres aux cendres...La poussière à poussière..."_***

**Three Weeks Ago**

"What do those words even mean?"

"Heh. You mean you do not know?"

It was worth listening to his giggling to have his face, his voice, resting against his skin. It was rare, very rare, that someone older than him would be attracted to him...or better yet attractive to him. Truth be told, the Mastersmith could barely recall just how they ended up in the same bed. This wasn't exactly what he was supposed to be learning from the High Priest after all.

But he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially a gift as sweet as this High Priest. Brazen, subtle, devious, delicate, insane, insatiable. Even after so many intimate nights, Lutetium was still a mystery. Anytime he got close to revealing what the High Priest was really like; not that he cared. The heady cocktail of submissive lust and ethereal mystery Lutetium pour into him was more than enough to keep the Mastersmith in place and wanting, always wanting.

"You'll nevah make it far if you don't pay bettar attention love."

"Sorry." The Mastersmith grinned, enjoying the low, sucking breath he made the Priest take as his hand traveled along Lutetium's lower back. The moonlight offered little aid, but he could still make out the dark marks his grip had left on Lutetium's fair skin. Any rougher and he may have broken something...the thought sent the Mastersmith blood rushing. "Guess I got distracted."

"You are terrible." Lutetium giggled, slithering out and slowly away from his mate's body. "I should cut you off until you get it."

"That's supposed to be a punishment for me or you?"

"Heh." Lutetium grinned widely, pushing a few curly locks out of his eyes as he sat upright. "Try and pay attention yeah? Otherwise, Priestess Auda will ask more questions zan you want to answer."

"Oy, don't talk about her right now." Auda. The very thought of explaining this sordid affair to their mutual boss sent an icy shiver down Thulium's spine. "I don't wanna spend our last night together talking about work."

"Oh?"

"I'm surprised you do. Don't tell me you're tired already..are you?"

A breathy laugh left the High Priest as he turned back around to face him; hunger oozing out of every fiber of his body. 'Tired' was far from an accurate description of how Lutetium was feeling. "I'm really going to miss thees."

"So...you're not coming with me?"

"Love, you know I cannot do zhat."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." The drips of honey had left his voice, giving way to a sudden seriousness that stilled Thulium. _"Des prières pour les morts ne peuvent pas être abandonnées._**** And there will be many more dead soon...now that we're so close to Her return."

Thulium got very quiet at this. Blood and death were apart of the life; it just was. He didn't know much about it as that sort of news never made it as far as the labs he was developed in. But the Mastersmith knew that was part of his 'training' with Lutetium: to be prepared to kill whomever he was told to kill without a second thought.

"Seriously, can we not talk about-" Before Thulium could finish something cutting, the bed creaked. His eyes slammed shut as the High Priest lifted himself and straddled his waist at a painfully slow pace. Beads of sweat began to form on Thulium's face, the Priest's thighs burning into his body.

"Fine." A savage grin crossed Lutetium's face, feeling his Mastersmith's hand trying to grab on only to force them off. Thulium's eyes finally opened, shocked at the Priest's sudden energy as he pinned his hands above his head.

"C'mon. You're not seriously going to-" Again Thulium was cut off, this time by the Priest's legs tightening around his waist. The heat was unbearable, but no amount of bucking could through toss the Priest aside. "I'm...uhh...**so** going to make you pay for this."

"Shh. Or you won't learn anything." Lutetium released his grip, but Thulium didn't bother moving his hands. He left them, trying to think of anything other than the High Priest's fingertips running down the insides of his arms. "Marvelous. Your going to be a good child for our Goddess. Yes: _très bon."_*****

"LuLu...please...**please**..."

"Just be sure to use your brain in Lighthalzen yeah? I'd hate for anyone to think I didn't do my job. You do zhat...and you'll serve Freyja well. And maybe...just maybe zhis won't be the last you zee of me..." Lutetium grinned, breathing as hard as he could along the Mastersmith's neck before biting down.

"Gods!...You're so **evil**."

"Heehee..I've been told that..." Lutetium grinned, feeling the Mastersmith's powerful hands digs into his sides. As quickly as he been in control he lost it and with a playful squeal felt his body get pulled into the air and thrown onto his stomach on the bed.

"I'm gonna make you hurt for that one."

"Oooh...Do eet. _Si vous pouvez."_******

**Three Years Ago**

"Honestly I don't think you can be told that enough Lutetium."

The High Priest ignored him just as he usually did. Remaining on his knees, he continued praying without a word of response. What he was doing, as far as Lutetium was concerned, was more important. The corpse in front of him needed prayer; needed the guidance of Freya far more than the living body behind him did.

Especially since it was there because of him.

As far as anyone who visited this small chapel was concerned Lutetium was peaceful, if not a little eccentric. The idea of this kindly Priest being violent or bloodthirsty in anyway...but he was. He was a master interrogator, who's constant stream of information about the things outside of Rekenber's grasp kept him in his handlers favor...for the most part.

"Well, at least your handwriting has improved. Or did **he** write it before you butchered him?"

The Scholar's calm, measured tone brought a smile to Lutetium's face. No matter how he tried to hide it, Omri Usoa's emotions always found a way to the surface. He wasn't a volatile man, just one who seemed to work overtime to imitate marble...at least around him. It was a shame. If he could only find a way to aptly bend that twisted mind of his, Freyja might find some use for it.

"No. It's all mine." Lutetium finally rose, turning to look at the Scholar who was completely absorbed into the scattering of parchment in the front pew. "I thought he gave up more zhan his fair share. Don't you?"

Omri didn't bother looking up into that saccharine smirk, instead his dusky gaze hovered over the body. The departed was a Biochemist who's private work Rekenber was interested in. Most of what Lutetium was able to extract seem to fit their expectations. However, Omri had not wanted him dead.

"What did he say?"

"You have what he zaid."

"No. What did he say to make you kill him?"

The sanctuary grew silent as Lutetium sat down at Omri's side. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the tops of his hands: his eyes never leaving the body at rest on the altar. "I only did what was necessary. Isn't zhat what we're all supposed to do for Rekenber?"

"For Rekenber: yes. But I'm starting to think your master isn't what you want us to believe it is."

Well, he wasn't stupid. Despite the number on his neck, the white and gold Priest robes weren't just for show. He really was a priest and a believer. For him, Freyja was real as either of the two of them sitting their. And insults to her couldn't be taken lightly or forgiven easily. It was blasphemy after all.

"I always like zhat about you Usoa. Always so curious about things outside your understanding."

"...That's not an explanation."

"No. And one will not be coming."

"That's not good enough goddam-" Omri started, then stopped. Too shocked to speak, his eyes were swallowed by the devilish grin on Lutetium's face as his pressed his two fingers harder onto the Scholar's lips.

"Careful Usoa." Lutetium whispered, leaning forward a bit more. "_Elle vous observe._******* I won't allow you to stain her ears with your words."

Omri blinked. Then blinked again. Finally he shoved the High Priest to the far side of the pew; rage building behind his golden eyes. "That was uncalled for. A simple warning would've been enough."

"What? I can't touch you?"

"No."

"I see. Another part of zhee Usoa mystery I guess."

"There's no mystery Lutetium. I just don't want the hands that's been on a dead body to be on me. Gloves or no gloves." Omri stated with an air of finality. "As soon as you're done without...burying him...we've got some work for you in Rachel. I'll be back tomorrow to give you the details."

"Of course." Lutetium nodded obediently, watching as Omri collected his evidence and got to his feet. "And Usoa?"

"Hmm?"

"Confession is at Noon here." Omri couldn't describe the look on Lutetium's face, only that it didn't fit the ideal of a holy man. It was...evil. Pure, tempting, wide-eyed, smiling evil. Maybe the High Priest didn't know any better. Maybe he was being genuine...and just didn't realize that his eyes had gone from their normal aqua to blood red as they pointed at the Scholar. "If you evar have anything to get off your chest...I and zhee Goddess will hear you."

"...I have nothing to say to either of her or you. I only speak for Rekenber...and that's all."

**Present Day**

"He was a fine child. A proud soldier. You should be happy that you helped him find salvation while he was still alive."

Lutetium had expected to be alone, at least until he could finish. "Priestess Auda! I-"

"There's no need to feel ashamed." The woman's words sounded kind enough, but her mask betrayed no emotions. Ever since Omri Usoa left after disappearing for weeks on end, Auda Bergstrom had risen to be just as powerful as he ever was inside of Rekenber...if not more so. Lutetium didn't mind. Unlike the Scholar, Auda was far more impressive as Freyja's High Priestess. Respect wasn't enough for her, and Lutetium's reverence turned him away from his lover's body and down to a knee as Auda entered the room proper. "You taught him did you not?"

"Yes madam."

"I'm guessing you were...quite close."

"...For a time."

Auda nodded her head, as if contemplating something while watching Lutetium hover over the dead Experiment. Unseen, a wry smile crossed her face, "Then you should know his last words."

"...Last words?"

"When we first recovered him he was incoherent; too ill for us to save him. But he seemed focus on Professor Usoa for some reason."

"...**Omri Usoa**?" Lutetium's face fell into confusion. Truly, he would've never figured the type Thulium to be the type to leave behind anything like last words, but for them to be about Usoa... "Why? What does he have to do with this?"

"We don't know yet. I've had children comb all over Geffen, but no one saw Professor Usoa there. Or, at least, they can't remember him." Gently Auda reached down, gathering the High Priest's chin in her hands and lifted his bloodshot eyes upward. "But I know that wouldn't stop you, now would it?"

"..."

"Usoa is out there and somehow they crossed paths. You can find him, bring him back him, and I'll even let you get the answers out of Usoa yourself." Auda let him go, watching Lutetium's expression change from confusion to insight to rage. "Just be sure to bring him back to us alive."

And then the rage melted away. As the High Priestess left the darkened, contented smile that he flashed so often spread across Lutetium's face. Thulium was dead...but there was a why. There was a reason. And Usoa knew that reason. For that, Lutetium had the urge to bring Omri back bound and broken if necessary...

"We deserved more time together." Lutetium sighed, turning the body again. He could feel the hot water flow out of his eyes again as he pressed his lips against the Mastersmith's face a final time. _I'll make zhem hurt for you. I swear by our Goddess...zhey'll hurt for you...Thulium._

*-But I cannot, can I?

**-Death is not the end for us.

***-Ashes to Ashes...Dust to Dust...

****-Prayers for deaths (the dead) cannot be abandoned.

*****-Very good

******-If you can.

*******-She is watching you


End file.
